


Kiss Me

by RidiculouslyNoir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidiculouslyNoir/pseuds/RidiculouslyNoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean's first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

Dean let out a sigh and stared at the steering wheel of the Impala. The argument he’d had with Cas was replaying itself out in his head, and it made him feel like absolute shit.  
He sat back, still holding into the steering wheel, but now staring out the windscreen. He shouldn’t have said the guy was clueless. Or useless. Or any of the other things he’d called him. He’d seen the hurt look on Castiel’s face as the words came tumbling out, but there was nothing in him that wanted to stop. He was irritated, tired and so goddamn fed up with just about everything. Though it wasn’t Cas’ fault, he’d bared the brunt of it. Even Sam had had enough.  
He gripped the steering wheel tighter and seemed to come to a little. He’d stormed out of the bunker, jumped in the car and just driven off. He didn’t know where he was supposed to have been going, but he didn’t stop till he got there. How long had he been driving for? Minutes? Hours? It could have been days and the hunter wouldn’t have noticed.  
He cleared his throat and finally took his hands off the steering wheel, then rubbed his face. When he then looked out the side window he did a double take. Were those...headstones?  
He rubbed his eyes harder, leaving spots in their wake, and focused on what he thought he was seeing. He was right. They were headstones. And the graveyard he was in was just too familiar.  
He climbed out of the Impala, slammed the door shut behind him, then started towards the marker. The closer he got, the clearer the writing etched into it became.  
Mary Winchester.  
Dean let out a light laugh, a smile playing across his face. So, even after all these years, when something went wrong, he immediately turned to his mom. Well, he would normally have just bottled it up and attempted to sort it out himself, but this time was different. This was an affair of the heart, potentially, and he honestly didn’t know what to do.  
But was talking to a headstone really the answer?  
He remembered something Sam had said the last time they’d passed through, about it being Mary’s memory. Well, even if there wasn’t a bag of bones six feet under Dean’s feet, he was sure as hell going to talk.  
He sat himself down next to the gravestone, using it as something to lean against, opened his mouth...and clammed up. It took him a few attempts, but in the end he started talking.  
“Hi, mom...it’s been a long time since I talked to you...”  
He looked around, making sure he was alone. While he wouldn’t particularly mind if there was another human in the vicinity, he didn’t want to be overheard by some demon. He turned his attention back to the stone.  
“I...I don’t know what to do. There’s this...person, and...well, he means a heck of a lot to me, but I think I might have just messed everything up...”  
Man it was hard just getting it out there! He couldn’t even begin to imagine what it would be like trying to tell his mom face to face!  
  
“Did Dean leave?”  
“Yeah. He took off hours ago.”  
“Did he say where he was going?”  
“No.”  
Cas nodded and didn’t say anymore. Sam could tell the guy wanted to add something else, but probably didn’t have the means of getting his point across. He wasn’t used to this whole being human thing yet afterall.  
“Listen, Cas, what Dean said-“  
“I know he probably didn’t mean it...all...in it’s entirety...”  
“I don’t think he meant any of it. He’s tired. We’re all tired, he just gets cranky.”  
Cas nodded again and looked down at the table. The bunker had been deadly silent since Dean left, and for a while neither of them wanted to say anything, so they’d both sat in their rooms staring at the wall, or the ceiling. After a few hours, however, Sam had gotten worried that Dean wasn’t answering his cell, so emerged and wandered into the kitchen. Cas had followed shortly after, and they’d been sat there ever since. Plates of unwanted food had been pushed aside and they’d both taken to drinking coffee in silence.  
“He’s right though. I am useless in this form.”  
“I wouldn’t exactly say-“  
“I would.”  
The look on Cas’ face made Sam fall silent. He’d never really been that great at talking to Cas, so their current situation was almost unbearable.  
“He’ll be back.”  
“Mm.”  
  
“And, so...I really shouldn’t have said all the things I did, but I don’t know how to take it all back. Did you and dad ever fight like that?”  
If they had done, Dean certainly couldn’t remember. Even when Cas had sent him back in time, John and Mary had never really argued. And, thinking of Cas...  
Dean lifted his head up. His legs were getting stiff and his ass was freezing. Night was falling and when he checked the time he wasn’t surprised to see it closer to midnight that midday. He sighed and hung his head forwards, closing his eyes for a few moments.  
He’d told Mary’s headstone everything – from what had happened immediately after that night she died, to him and Sam growing up, Sam going off to school and Dean carrying on the family business. He was able to talk about meeting Cas and everything that came with that. Heck, he even got through talking about Bobby’s death quite easily. But when it came to talking about how he’d started feeling about Cas, about how he looked at him and the way he thought Cas looked back...he’d clammed up and fell silent for a good few minutes. It was like, in those moments, he realised just how he felt about the guy. And maybe, just maybe, not all angels were dicks.  
He lifted his head and smiled, then rested a hand on top of Mary’s headstone.  
“Thanks, mom. I love you.”  
He waited there another few moments before he pushed himself somewhat awkwardly to his feet and walked back to the Impala. He’d climb in, get a few hours shut eye, then head back to the bunker.  
He had someone he needed to talk to.  
  
“Wow, Cas...you look like crap.”  
“Yeah.”  
Sam made a face as Cas ran a hand across his face. He hadn’t slept all night, and he hadn’t shaved that morning either. Sam looked pristine compared to the other.  
“Do you feel any better?”  
“I’d feel better if Dean was here.”  
Sam got himself some coffee and nodded. “You and me both. We’ve had our fights in the past and gone off on our own, but we’ve always at least left a message.”  
He sat down and sipped his coffee. Cas rested his face in his palms and let out a sigh. They were both silent for a little while, until they head a door open and close somewhere in the distance. Sam’s hand froze in midair with his coffee mug hanging there, Cas lifted his head quickly and looked around.  
“Dean?”  
He slid off his chair just in time for Dean to appear in the doorway. He looked better than Sam and Cas did combined, and Cas couldn’t help but feel a stab of annoyance about that fact. But, then again, did Dean ever really look that terrible? Except for maybe when he’s had the crap beat out of him.  
“Morning.”  
“Where the hell have you been?”  
Sam looked over at his brother without standing up. He’d leave whatever punishment Dean would receive to Cas.  
“I went out for a drive, what’s the big deal?”  
“You could’ve answered you phone.”  
“You could’ve told us where you were going!” Cas was stood in front of Dean. “We’ve been worried sick about you! Do you know what it’s like not being able to see you whenever I want to?”  
“Listen, Cas, I-“  
“No! You listen! You can’t just take off like that anymore. Especially not after all those things you said! Did you mean any of it?”  
Cas didn’t mean for that last to come out. It just did, and there wasn’t much he could do about it.  
“That’s what I need to talk to you about. Cas, I-“  
“Where did you even go, Dean? Did you drive across the state or what?”  
“Actually, Sammy, I went to mom’s...burial plot.”  
That shut Sam up. He looked amazed. Cas, on the otherhand, still looked furious.  
“And you’ve been there this entire time?”  
“Yes, dammit. Would you just let me talk.”  
“Fine. Talk.”  
Dean let out a sigh as Cas crossed his arms.  
“Okay, what I said yesterday, I want to take it back. All of it. I didn’t mean it, I was just tired and frustrated.”  
Sam nodded in a told-you-so-Cas kind of way. Cas wanted to throw something at him.  
“We’ve been through a lot lately, the three of us. And I guess it all just came to a head yesterday. But that’s besides the point. I did a lot of talking, mostly to myself, and I think I’ve finally managed to sort all of my crap out.”  
“Yeah? Well, that’s great for you, Dean. But that doesn’t excuse the fact that you ju-“  
Dean silenced Cas with a kiss. It only lasted a few moments, but it was tender as a longer one would have been. Dean’s cheeks instantly flushed when he pulled away, while Cas and Sam just stared, dumbstruck, about what had just happened.  
For what felt like an eternity there was complete silence, but it was broken by Sam, sliding off his chair.  
“I’ll leave you two to it.”  
He gave Dean a quick grin as he left, which Dean returned.  
“You...you kissed me.”  
“Yes I did.”  
Cas blinked and shook his head once. “Why?”  
“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you, Cas. I figured out a lot of stuff yesterday, and I realised that...I’m in love with you.”  
Cas felt like something was trying to fight it’s way out of his chest. His heart was beating so fast and there was this lump in his throat. He tried to swallow but failed.  
“Cas...Cas, please say something.”  
Nothing, and then, “Kiss me.”  
“What?”  
“Just...kiss me...again...”  
Cas still looked amazed, which made Dean smile just that little bit more. He brought his hands up, resting one on Castiel’s neck, the knuckles of the other gently grazing his cheek, and he closed the space between them and pressed his lips against Cas’. The second kiss was more sincere, and the longer it went on, the more realised Cas became, till he was returning it passionately, moving closer to Dean’s body. There were chills running through his body and he felt like everything that had happened just didn’t matter anymore.  
All too soon, the kiss was broken. Cas was slightly breathless, though he managed to smile at Dean, who was beaming from ear to ear. Cas let out a laugh and shook his head.  
“I can’t believe this is happening.”  
“Yeah, me neither.”


End file.
